The Brothers Have Had Enough
by 1234BlueLagoon
Summary: Threeshot! Donatello likes to work, sometimes a little too much. So his brothers attempt to get him out of the lab and into bed, and each uses his own style to do so.
1. Michelangelo

_Hi there! So I should probably finish my other story before beginning this one, but I wasn't feeling well and came up with this three-shot. I think I will publish all three chapters at once, and let you choose to review after your fav or at the end, if you choose to review at all :) Let me know if you like it! Authors like being fed reviews. Constructive criticism is always welcome, especially since I wrote this all in one day._

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Donatello was busy working again. It seemed as if he would never stop. There was paperwork, complete with coffee stains, old food, and other litter covering the turtle's desk. His eyes were barely open, but he still managed to pump out 400 words per minute on the computer in front of him. Whatever he was doing seemed important, but then, everything he did seemed important.

Maybe that was why he worked so hard, with very little sleep. This week alone, he had only slept a total of half an hour. Alright, so it was Tuesday, but still, he had barely been getting any sleep for the last couple of weeks. Between whatever work he was doing on the computer, his regular maintenance with the gadgets and kitchen appliances, stopping purple dragons and foot ninjas, and his own personal just-for-fun experiments, Donnie had hardly had one good night's sleep that entire month.

His brother Michelangelo finally had enough.

"Donnie," he said, coming into the lab, "You gotta get to bed, bro."

"Sorry Mikey, but this is too important to wait until morning," said Don, taking another sip from his coffee.

"But Donnie," said Mikey, "I can see the bags under your eyes, _with _your mask on. Face it, bro, you need-"

"There are a lot of things we need," said Donnie, "We need to get the security system upgraded. Then we need to replace the gamma program on the beta system, before it all goes to alpha, and then I need to do a complete overhaul on the beta system to make it ready for the omega, and then after a few test runs we can use that new system to-"

"Um, Donnie?" asked Mikey.

But his brother ignored him.

"-complete the new project, which we can finally attach to the Battleshell. And then I need to fix the glitch in the new Sewer program I designed, do some more computer work, and then work on my theories about the quantum mechanics of the spatial arrangement of atoms, before turning to more immediate problems such as how to design a better engine for the 'Shell, fixing Raph's bike, tweaking out the toaster, and-"

"The list just keeps _going_," said Mikey, "Seriously bro, you should, like, take a nap or something. You can wake up all rested, and-"

"There's no time for that, Mikey!" said Donnie, rubbing his eyes and taking another sip from his coffee, "Now will you kindly close the door on your way out? I think I made it clear that I have a lot of work to do."

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken, bro," said Mikey, smiling, "I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are," said Donnie, "I have too much to do to keep an eye on you."

"Sorry," said Mikey, grinning, "But I made a bet with Raph."

"Come again?" asked Donnie.

Mikey outright laughed.

"It was a really good idea, if I do say so myself," he said, "An easy way to snag five bucks."

Donnie groaned, and slapped one hand over his face.

"Alright, I give in. What's the bet about?" he asked.

"Well," said Mikey, "I told him that I'd stay in the lab for as long as you do."

Donnie groaned. He understood. Mikey was going to stay in his precious, breakable lab-and for the price of five bucks, he knew that Mikey wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, no matter _how _bored he gets.

And a bored Mikey is the last thing anyone wants.

"RAPH!" called out Donnie.

"No can do, Donnie!" Raph called back from the other room, "A bet's a bet!"

Mikey snickered.

"He's just happy because I'm not bugging him about the Justice Force anymore," he explained, "So what's this thing do?"

"Mikey, don't touch that!" said Donnie, getting out of his swivel chair to stop his younger brother from pouring acid on himself.

"Aw," said Mikey, pouting. But he quickly recovered. "Hey," he said, "_This _is pretty cool!"

"Uh huh," said Donnie, taking the device out of his brother's incapable hands, "If you're going to stay here, then sit down and don't touch anything, alright?"

"Spoilsport," said Mikey, "Got any comics?"

"No," said Donnie, "Why don't you get some of your own?"

"Are you kidding? I'll lose the bet if I step outside," Mikey said.

"Right," said Donnie, nursing his new headache, "Just be as quiet as possible, 'kay?"

"Oakie dokie," said Mikey, grinning wildly.

Donnie took another sip of his coffee as he sat back down in his chair.

"Right," he said to himself, "Now, the problem I need to address…"

"Hey Don," said Mikey, "Your lab looks weird upside down!"

Donnie didn't even have to turn around to know that Mikey was sitting upside down, and seeing the world in an entirely new perspective.

"That's nice," said Donnie absent-mindedly, before mumbling to himself, "The left port needs to go to-"

"Look Donnie!" cried out Mikey, "This cool doctor thing you use to show x-ray pictures makes the perfect backdrop for my swirling nunchucks of death! They look so awesome!"

"Please Mikey, _no _weapons!" cried out Donnie, taking another sip from his coffee.

Maybe he could concentrate better on a different subject. Shifting his papers around, he focused on something else that equally needed to be done. He stared for half a second at the picture of a very complicated molecule.

"Now, if I can take the hydroxyl group off of _this_ molecular chain, I can change the molecular structure just enough to-"

_Ting!_

"Woops," said Mikey.

Donnie turned around, and noticed that Mikey had broken the tiny glass cover off of one of his newer experiments. But that wasn't the issue.

"Mikey!" he called out, "I was growing that in an anaerobic environment! You just let the air in! You _ruined _it!"

"Sorry," said Mikey mischievously.

Donnie rubbed his eyes.

"You know what?" he said, "I think I'm going to bed after all."

"Sweet! That means I win the bet with Raph!" said Mikey.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," said Donnie, sighing as he folded up his notes and put them in a drawer.

"Yes!" said Mikey.

He stuck his head out the door.

"Hey Raph, Don's off to bed," he shouted, "I win!"

Don groaned as he rubbed his full-blown headache and stepped out of the lab. Funny, he hadn't seen this side of the door in ages.

He walked through the lair on the way to his bedroom, giving a small 'good-night' to Raph, Leo and Splinter, who were all still awake and currently watching television.

"Guess you owe Mikey five bucks," Don said to Raph, before he stepped up to his bedroom and disappeared.

Mikey slyly followed him up and peaked into his room.

"Aw," he said as he came back downstairs, "Sound asleep, and he even forgot to take off his bo staff!"

"I'll go get the money, Mikey," said Raph, getting off the couch and stepping into his bedroom.

"What's all this about five bucks?" asked Leo.

"Raph and I made a bet," said Mikey.

"Here ya go," said Raph, coming back into the room, "Ten smakaroos. Didn't think you could do it."

"Ten?" asked Leo, "I thought Donnie said five."

"We made him _think _it was five," said Mikey.

"Yup, all part of the act," said Raph.

"Okay," said Leo, clearly confused, "What's this all about?"

"I told Donnie I bet Raph five bucks that I could stay in his lab for as long as Donnie," said Mikey, "But please, five bucks? It would have to be _way _more than that considering how long Don spends in that thing!"

"Wait," said Leo, "So, what was the _real _bet?"

"Isn't it obvious, my son?" asked Master Splinter, "Michelangelo bet Raphael that he could convince your brother to go to bed within ten minutes."

"Yup," said Raph, "Ten bucks for ten minutes. You did good, little bro."

"Thanks!" said Mikey, beaming, "I think I even did it in _six _minutes."

Leo looked once more at his two remaining brothers, and at his Sensei who apparently was perfectly fine with this plan.

Leo then sighed. "I'm going to bed," he said finally, leaving the couch.

As soon as he was gone, Master Splinter smiled at Mikey.

"Told you," he said, smirking and holding out his hand.

Raph chuckled.

"Fine," groaned Mikey, handing his Sensei his newly-acquired ten dollar bill, "But tell me Master Splinter, how'd you guess that _that _was what Leo would say?"


	2. Raphael

CHAPTER TWO

Raphael leaned up against the doorpost as he peaked into Donnie's lab. Don, as usual, had been staying up late-far too late. And if that full coffeepot next to him was any indicator, Don didn't intend to go to bed anytime soon. This wasn't healthy, and to be honest, Raph had no idea how his brother had kept it up so far.

So tonight, he was going to do something about it.

"Hey Don," said Raph, finally choosing to reveal his presence to his workaholic brother, "When are ya gonna put that stuff away and go to bed? Or at least join us for movie night?"

"Sorry Raph, but I'm much too busy," said Donnie, not even looking up from his desk.

"Well," said Raph, "When are ya _not _gonna be busy?"

"Ugh," said Donnie, "I _wish _I wasn't so busy, but all these stuff needs to be done _tonight._"

"What kind of stuff?" asked Raph, stepping inside the lab.

This was quite a treat. Raph was in Don's lab without having first obtained any life threatening injury. Yep, this was out of the ordinary. Donnie, however, was a little too out of it to notice.

"Well," said Don, "All _this_. These papers need to be filed, conclusions need to be drawn…I need to format tomorrow's schedule so I don't get behind, and I need to check on the security of the perimeter."

"Didn't you do all that security stuff yesterday?" asked Raph, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," said Don, "But I'm more comfortable doing it every day."

"So in other words," said Raph, "It doesn't _need _to be done tonight."

"No, it _needs_ to be done," said Don, taking a sip of his coffee, "Everything does."

"Even the filing?" asked Raph.

"Yeah," said Don, resting his head against the table.

Raph came over to him and placed both hands on his shoulders. Donnie realized that something was off, and despite the fact that he was very tired, he managed to realize what Raph was doing. His older brother was going to _seriously _try to convince him to leave his work, and go to bed.

"It's gonna be all right, Don," Raph said, "This stuff is just routine, right?"

"Well, not all of it," said Don, "I still need to work on the Battleshell, and the Shellcycle, and that stupid toaster, and I need to design a more efficient engine for the 'Shell, as well as work on a few computer programs-"

"All that can wait, little bro," said Raph, "You've spent _way _too many nights without sleep, and ya just aren't thinking straight. You need _rest_, Donatello."

"Now you sound like Master Splinter," smiled Donnie, "I'm fine, Raph, really. I just need my time alone here to finish this up. I'll go to bed tonight."

"Somehow I doubt that last bit," said Raph, taking his hands off of his brother's shoulders and crossing them, "You haven't been to bed for weeks. The last good sleep you had was when Mikey and me made that bet."

"Ugh, don't remind me," said Donnie, "Most of _this_ work is just because I fell so far behind because of that…incident."

"Yeah, I guess you didn't figure you'd sleep for a whole three days," smirked Raph.

"I can't stand falling behind," said Donnie, "I have too much to do. I can't _afford _it."

"Baloney," said Raph, "You don't have to be perfect at everything. And 'sides, you don't have to do _everything_ by yourself, bro."

"Thanks for the talk, Raph."

"No prob, bro."

"Now will you please get out of my lab?"

Raph nearly exploded. Probably because no one _ever _orders him around, no matter _how_ tired they are.

"Listen Donnie," he said, "I came in here to warn you to go to bed. For your own good. Got that?"

"What do you mean _warn _me?" asked Donnie, taking another sip of his coffee to stay awake.

"I mean that I can't get through to ya," said Raph, "But I'm sick of seeing you this way, Donnie. And I'm not gonna go all sentimental here, but ya know I care about you bro, or else I wouldn't be bothering to warn ya to go to bed."

"I appreciate all that, Raph, I really do," said Donnie, "But I _also _need to get this done."

"You know ya don't need to do it all tonight," said Raph, "Like I said earlier, all this stuff can wait."

"Raph," said Donnie, "I'm _fine_. I still did well when we fought the Shredder today, didn't I? I can still function, Raph."

"Oh, really?" asked Raph, smirking, "Then count backwards from 'ten'."

"Ten, eight, seven, six-" said Donnie, not realizing that he had skipped 'nine', "Hey, wait a second! I don't have to count."

"But ya did anyway," said Raph, "And ya messed up, even. Face it Don, you're brain ain't working right. You need rest."

"Raph," said Donnie, "I'm _fine_. Now would you please leave me alone?"

"No," said Raph coldly, a smirk on his face.

"Don't tell me _you're _going to stay here until I leave too," said Donnie, rubbing his face, "_Please _tell me you didn't make another bet with Mikey!"

"I didn't," said Raph, "I just ain't leaving 'til I get my message across."

"I think you already made it, Raph," said Donnie.

"Nah," said Raph, "I'm gonna give ya one more chance. Now are you going to bed or what?"

"Raph, please," said Donnie.

"Is that a no?" asked Raph.

"Huh?" asked Donnie.

Raph began causally twirling one of his sais.

"Please, no weapons in the lab," Donnie twirled back to face his desk, "I'm not going to bed just yet, alright? But I promise you I will later, okay?"

"I'll hold ya to that," said Raph, coming up behind his brother while still twirling his sai.

"Alright, now would you please leave?" asked Donnie, his voice starting to get slightly angry. An angry Donnie is pretty rare, but Raph knew that his brother was only tired.

"Sorry bro, this will hurt a little," Raph said, still twirling his sai.

Donnie rolled his eyes.

"Sleep tight, little brother."

"What?" asked Donnie, turning to face his brother.

The blunt end of Raph's sai connected with Donnie's head, and he went limp on the chair.

Raph smirked and sheathed his sai before reaching out and pulling his brother upwards.

"Had to do it, Donnie, you would never get any rest otherwise," Raph said as he threw his brother over his left shoulder.

Donnie's head rested almost comfortably on the back of Raph's shell as Raph began walking back out of the lab. He used his free hand to open the door and turn off the lights in the lab.

"He's out cold," Raph informed those waiting by the television.

"Thank heavens," said Master Splinter, "That boy hasn't slept in ages."

"You didn't hit him hard, did you, Raph?" asked Mikey.

"Nah," said Raph, stopping to speak with them, his brother hanging limply over his shoulder, "Just enough to knock him out for a few hours. I figure that once his body finds out he is asleep, he'll catch up on all the sleep he needs."

"So," said Leo, "We probably won't see him for a few days."

"Yeah," said Raph, "Something like."

"Set him down gently in his bed, my son," said Master Splinter, "Then hurry back. The movie is about to begin."

Raphael nodded, and then casually and effortlessly carried his younger brother upstairs, still slung over one shoulder.

"Raphie sure picked an interesting way to show he cares," said Mikey, throwing some popcorn into his mouth.

"Yes, my son," said Master Splinter, "Now be quiet; the movie is starting."


	3. Leonardo

CHAPTER THREE

"How are you doing, Don?" asked Leonardo, entering the lab.

"Tired, but alright," said Don, looking up from his work and putting down his coffee cup, "How are you? You were hit pretty bad today."

"I'm fine," said Leo, "I'm more worried about _you_. You haven't been sleeping lately, have you?"

"Ugh, not this again," said Donnie, "Please, Leo. I get enough of this from Master Splinter, Mikey and Raph."

"You're not still mad at Raph, are you?" asked Leo, "I don't agree with what he did, but he only did it to help you."

"I don't know," said Donnie, "I know he was worried about me, but still, that _hurt_."

"Yes, but you _did _sleep for five days," said Leo, "That took the edge off. And I think it made you a little more calm."

"Well," said Donnie, looking at his now slightly-better organized desk, "I realized that some things just aren't worth worrying over."

"So, you're going to bed soon then?"

"Now Leo," said Donnie, "I thought I made it clear to Master Splinter at dinner that I can't abandon my work tonight."

"I know," said Leo, "But still, he seems to think that all this work is unnecessary."

"It seems like it, but it really needs to be done," said Donnie, taking another sip from his coffee cup.

"Don," said Leo, "You know that your work will never actually be finished, right?"

"I know," said Donnie, "There will always be upgrades needed, new inventions, and that stinking toaster will _always _finds its way back in here. I think it must like the lab or something."

"So," said Leo, "If your work will never _truly _be done, then why are you always sacrificing your sleep for it? Take your time, plan things out…and ask for help. I mean, geez Don, we're not _completely _helpless when it comes to mechanics."

"Right," said Donnie, setting down his coffee cup, "But Leo, I-"

"Listen to me, Donnie," said Leo, walking over to the desk and leaning against it, so that he was eye-to-eye with his brother, who had been facing the computer.

For a second Donnie thought that his brother would knock over the coffee cup, but then he realized how foolish that sounded. Leo _always _had control of his surroundings. He was leaning over the coffee cup, to be sure, but he wouldn't allow it to spill.

"What is it, Leo?" asked Donnie, his brother completely demanding his attention.

"You need to rest," said Leo, "You've been up for five days straight. I knew, but didn't say anything to Master Splinter. But you know he wouldn't like it. Donnie, I want you to go to bed."

Donnie smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry Leo," he said, "But I _need _to get this done."

He slightly nudged Leo to the side, and Leo complied, albeit while frowning.

"You see this?" asked Donnie, "It's the blueprints for the engine improvements for the Battleshell. And here are my plans for the new security system. Once we have that in place-"

"Donnie," Leo interrupted, "You are worth more than some improvements or a new security system. And you're burning out fast."

"I'm completely fine, Leo," said Donnie, "I've got coffee to keep me awake."

Donnie took a sip from his coffee and grimaced.

"Must have gotten stale or something," he said, taking another sip.

Leo laughed. "And you're still going to drink it? Geez, Don, you really _are _tired!"

"I'll make a fresh pot later," said Donnie, shifting through papers, "My work here is more important."

Leo stood next to him, watching him silently. One of Leo's arms was on the desk, and the other was on his hips.

"Thanks, Leo," said Don suddenly, taking a small break just long enough to drink some more coffee.

"For what?" asked Leo.

"For not pushing me any more to go to bed," said Donnie, rubbing his eyes, "And for keeping me company."

"Well," said Leo, "I guess I can't _force _you to do anything, even if I'm not happy about it."

"Yeah," said Donnie, yawning.

Suddenly Donnie blinked. He had just yawned. What? He must have had quite a look on his face, because Leo started chuckling.

"Want me to get Raph to carry you upstairs?" he asked, a smile in his voice.

"No thanks, nothing coffee can't cure," said Donnie, downing the entirety of the rest of the coffee in one fell swoop. Leo looked slightly surprised, but only for a second.

Donnie then turned back towards his desk, and picked up a sheet of paper.

But something was wrong, the words kept on jumping around the page.

"Leo," Donnie said, "Is there something wrong with this piece of paper?"

"Not that I can tell," said Leo, standing as still as he ever was.

Donnie shook his head and blinked, but the numbers had all completely jumped off the page.

"Um, Leo?" he said, "The page is blank."

"It's only your imagination, Donnie." said Leo, so calm that he almost sounded bored.

"Leo, this isn't right!" said Donnie, scrutinizing the page as closely as he could.

He began to feel _very _tired.

"Um, Leo?" he asked.

Leo was suddenly there, gently wrestling the page out from Donnie's hand, and lifting him out of the chair.

"Come on, Don," he said, "I'm taking you to bed."

"Leo," said Don softly, tripping over his own two feet. His eyes were closing despite all of his efforts to keep them open.

Leo pulled him up to stand directly next to him, pulling his brother's arm over his own shoulder, and slowly coaxing his brother's feet to stand.

"Sorry Don," said Leo, almost laughing. "I didn't think you'd drink _all _of it."

Before Don could think to ask what he meant, he was out like a light.

"A little help here, Raph?" Leo asked.

Raph instantly walked in through the door, and draped Don's other arm over his shoulder. Between the two of them, they began carrying Don out of the lab.

"So he really drank the whole thing?" asked Raph.

"Yeah," said Leo, smiling, "He felt tired, so he drank his coffee." He smirked. "I wonder what he'll say when he finds out I slipped something _into _that coffee."

"Better you than me, Bro," said Raph, smiling, and turning off the light as the two left the lab.

"Hey Guys," said Leo, "Raph and I are taking Donnie to bed. See you in the morning."

"Um," said Mikey, looking up from whatever comic he was reading, "Do I even want to know?"

"Hey, it was Leo's idea. He did it," said Raph, "Not me."

"Okay, I'm good with that." Said Mikey, turning back to what he was doing.

"Good night my sons," said Splinter, "How much did he drink, Leonardo?"

"The whole thing, Master Splinter," said Leo, smiling, "And thank you, Master. It worked like a charm."

Master Splinter raised an eyebrow.

"Well," he said, "He will be asleep for _quite _some time."

"How long _this _time, Sensei?" asked Mikey.

"Two, maybe three months. A year at the most." said Master Splinter.

"_What_?" cried out all of his conscious sons.

Splinter smiled. "Can't you take a joke?" he asked slowly, "There was only enough to knock him out for three hours. The rest is up to him."

"So," said Mikey, "A week then?"

Raph just managed to whack Mikey over the head before he continued on with Leo, the both of them carrying Donnie up the stairs towards the bedroom.

THE END


End file.
